Donbalon
by Blazing Groudon
Summary: Donbalon's final thoughts before he is ultimately killed by Wizeman.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Nights.**

* * *

"So Donbalon has fallen."

I know I am going to die now. Though to say I did not see it coming would be a lie. It was a good thing I wrote down this message on some paper if you ever find it Nights. Funny thing is, I have written it so many times that I recall it by memory. I failed the mission to stop you Nights and Wizeman does not accept failures. But in all honesty, I am glad you did defeat me. I don't know how I would have reacted if I beat you. I guess I understand why you would flee from Wizeman. He certainly is a merciless being. Yet, it must have been harder for you since you are his favorite.

I can see why you are his favorite.

Among the clown monster Wizeman created, he made the exception which is none other than you. I am glad he made that exception. Nights, you have no idea how much you mean to me.

I know. I can already guess what you are thinking. I am that balloon clown that flies and gives laughs everywhere I go. Just another mindless servant to Wizeman. Besides, I am Will's first nightmare anyways. I will not deny that fact. You are right.

I'm not Reala. I am not Jackle. I am just this over bloated flying clown that gives off a creepy laugh ever few minutes. That's fine. You can't always hide the truth.

But do you know why I laugh?

It isn't just something Wizeman programmed me to do every five minutes. It eventually became a habit for me. You see, it's impossible to befriend the other Nightmarens. I tried so many times to have someone like me. I try telling my best jokes. I try making silly faces. Yet everyone disregards me. Sometimes I hear Wizeman in his throne room question if my existence means anything. Reala couldn't give a care if I died on the spot. Even Puffy sees me as worthless.

Hehe. Funny story. I have heard of Nigthmarens say that I would be a good match for Puffy. I don't blame them I guess. We do have a lot of things in common. But I don't think she quite agrees with it. Every time, she would slander me with words any time she took the chance. Maybe she is tired of others making fun of her and takes it out on me. I can understand.

After all, I am the most horrendous looking clown to ever be created. I have heard that I was apparently one of the scariest things created. I don't know whether that should make me proud as my role of a Nightmaren or tear my heart since no one takes me seriously. It has become a habit to the point where I started to laugh every five minutes. I try to make the pain go away. Yet it is so hard.

I guess your wondering why I am even bothering to write this. Or maybe you simply don't care. I don't blame you. But I do want to let you know:

You were the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I know what you are thinking: Why? Well, truth to be told, for everything. When I first heard about your betrayal to Wizeman, I was the only one who thought you were brave. While others declared you foolish and stupid, I saw you as a hero. Did you know that before I came up with the idea to laugh at their words, I cried ever single time? You helped me to learn so much. That I shouldn't just be depressed when others put me down so much. That I should laugh in their faces when they saw mean things. That was how I kept going and laugh as much as I could.

This might sound a bit creepy and I apologize for it, but I do keep a small portrait of you in my room. Why? Because whenever I feel down, I would look at you and remember how you bravely stood against Wizeman's rule. That would lift up my spirits, no matter how bad the day was.

You were also the first and only Nightmaren to ever be kind to me. While everyone else would get away as fast as possible, you were the only one willing to stay and talk with me. You even had to put up with my jokes. The times when I made you truly laugh, my heart would want to leap out of my chest. Your laughter reminds me so much like chime bells.

Also..you are rather pretty...err Never mind. Pretend I didn't say that.

Actually, I take that back. I'll tell you since I am about to die anyways.

I love you.

Werid right? Not some usual confession that a boy would say to a girl. Well, those who haven't been in this kind of circumstance anyways.

But I know I am still meaningless to you. After all, the Nightmarens who play match maker would think of so many other creatures who would be the perfect lover to you. Reala, Jackle, even Wizeman himself would be the greatest husband. But most of the them would rather see you die than fall in love in the first place.

You have no idea how much I wanted to badly squash them.

I'll keep this letter short. It would be a miracle if you ever find this intact. If Reala ever found it, he would burn it to ashes. To be honest, it hurt so much that you did not remember me. Then again, you had to protect Will so I couldn't blame you. It was also my own fault too, seeing that I had to obey Master Wizeman's orders mindlessly.

Nights, I just want to say, if somehow I have a chance to start over...

Hehe. My how do you like my newest joke? Of course, I will never have a chance to start over. No one cares about me anymore. I am doomed to death and there is no way Wizwman is going to bring me back to life.

But if I ever do get the chance...

My only wish is that I can be with you and that we can be happy together. I want to laugh with you and truly smile instead of giving my hollow ones when I am all alone.


End file.
